good night, i love you
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: a birthday present for my friend! I hope you like it Brandy! Obito x Kakashi. It was supposed to be an easy mission to deliver a package to another village. Kakashi wasn't expecting getting a lesson of love from Obito of all people. rated K to be safe


Me: wow, I haven't wrote a fan fiction for Naruto in a long time. But, it is for a special occasion for a very special and awesome friend! This is a gift for my friend Brandy for her birthday! But first, I'd just like to say something to her.

Brandy, I have to say we have been through a lot of good times, and we've been through bad times as well. But no matter what, I wouldn't trade any of those for anything. We've been there to make each other smile, we've been there when one another has needed to vent and cry out to. Though we don't live nearby, I honestly have to say you are still one of my best friends. I don't know where I would be without you. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I love you so much! Have an awesome birthday!

Good Night, I love you

"Obito, you're late again." Kakashi gave an annoyed sigh

"Sorry." Obito apologized quickly walking up to Kakashi "I got a little bit lost and I ran into Sensei's wife."

Kakashi and Obito were now in front of the village gates where they would be sent out on a simple mission to deliver a package to one of the near by villages. Since it was a simple D-Ranked mission, the two were expected to go alone while their Sensei was stayed home with his wife and Rin was sent on another mission with a different group.

"Of course you did." Kakashi rolled his eyes

"No really I did!" Obito tried to defend himself "Look, I have proof! She sent us bento boxes!"

Pulling out two boxes wrapped neatly in cloth, Kakashi found that the Uchiha had been telling the truth. He took one box and put it into his backpack.

"Lets get going."

"Alright."

The two continued out onto their mission, walking through the shinning forest that surrounded their village. Beautiful flowers were in bloom now that spring was in full bloom, and the sun made the morning dew glisten on the small plants. A beautiful sight that Obito couldn't help but admire the beauty of his village.

"It's so beautiful out here." Obito smiled "Out of all the villages, I think ours is the most beautiful. Personally, I think when it comes to landscapes the sand village is dull and too hot."

"You're rambling." Kakashi said

"Well, you aren't exactly contributing anything to a decent conversation so unless you want to talk about something." Obito smirked slightly "I'm going to keep on rambling."

And so the young Uchiha did. But surprisingly, Kakashi wasn't bothered too much by it. For some reason Obito's voice always seemed very calming and sweet-.

'W-Wait, I didn't just think it was sweet.' Kakashi mentally slapped himself.

Being a shinobi, Kakashi always felt that you had to push your personal relationships back and not let them show. Especially during a mission, no matter what the ranking was. But what exactly was the relationship with himself and Obito? Honestly, he had absolutely no idea. Friends? Perhaps. Anything more? Well, that is what he wondered.

Turning to the now spaced out Shinobi behind him, he couldn't help staring at him. If he had to pick one trait about Obito, it would have to be his smile. He envied at how he was always able to smile no matter what happened to him. Kakashi couldn't put a smile on even if he tried. And even if he did, no one would ever notice with the mask over his face.

However, even if he did envy the Uchiha's smile, he also loved it. Seeing him smile just made Kakashi feel very warm inside, like everything was alright. Seeing that grin made him feel as though everything was going to be alright. Of course, he would never admit this out loud. Kakashi would much rather be captured by other ninja's and be tortured by them than to ever admit that out loud.

"…you alright there Kakashi?" Obito blinked, realizing that Kakashi was staring at him, catching him off guard.

"N-No of course not." Kakashi turned away blushing, but it wasn't visible through his mask.

"Okay then." Obito raised an eyebrow, confused.

Night had fallen by the time they had reached the village and dropped the package off. Luckily, there were no incidents of any sort. Believing that they could make it back in time without becoming fatigued is what both shinobi had assumed so they didn't bother staying at one of the inns in the village. However, they soon found they were more tired than that had planned on.

"Kakashi." Obito yawned "I'm too tired to carry on."

"Alright." Kakashi stopped and walked away from the trail and into the denser part of the forest "We'll camp here tonight and we'll reach the village sometime in the morning."

Kakashi was in charge of making a fire and Obito was in charge of setting up a shelter. A small tent was put up while the fire started to grow and produce more heat. But instead of going to sleep, Obito walked over to Kakashi and sat beside the silver haired boy.

While the silver hair ninja was staring into the fire, Obito found himself lost in Kakashi's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, one of the most gorgeous shades of blue he had ever seen. They were deep and held emotion that Kakashi would never let show. He could see the sorrow, loneliness, and longing in his eyes as clear as reading a book. What he wouldn't give to just see those eyes light up with a positive feeling…like love.

"…Kakashi?" Obito asked

"What is it Obito?" Kakashi asked, not daring to take any of his eyes of the fire.

"…I was just wondering…" Obito slightly blushed "Do you…even know what its like to feel…well, loved?"

'Well that's a strange question' Kakashi thought

"Sorry if it's personal…I just noticed that you rarely ever seem to be happy."

"What does happiness have to do with love?"

"Everything." Obito smiled slightly "I mean, imagine having someone special in your life? Someone that can always make you smile, give you warm feelings in your stomach, and just make you feel so…wanted and cared for. Love has everything to do with happiness Kakashi, I thought you would even know that!"

"I see." Kakashi rubbed his chin "Well…What if I test that out on you?"

"W-Wait, what?" Obito was caught off guard

Before Obito could object to anything, Kakashi had pulled down his mask and placed a gentile kiss on Obito's lips. It only lasted for a brief second, but the after effect sent shivers and shocks up their spines. Both shinobi immediately looked away and didn't say anything.

"…Well?" Kakashi finally said "Did you…feel love?"

Obito was so confused at that moment. For the longest time, he had a huge crush on Rin. She was the one who he sought out love and affection from not Kakashi. But yet, that small kiss had been one of the best feelings he has ever felt. He felt warm, butterflies in his stomach, and happy as well as excited. But what about Kakashi? Had he felt the same? After all, it could have been a trick from Kakashi as well to test Obito. Too afraid of what Kakashi might say, he immediately said-

"No." Obito shook his head "No, I didn't feel anything."

"I see." Kakashi's voice was flat.

The silver haired Nin was hoping for a yes. It was an exciting feeling he had felt, almost like a rush. If Obito would have said yes, he probably would have kissed him again.

'Or maybe it's not supposed to feel like that.' Kakashi thought 'Or maybe I just imagined it…'

"You alright?" Obito asked, breaking Kakashi out of his thoughts

"Yes, I'm fine." Kakashi affirmed

"Well, look at that." Obito smiled looking up at the now rising sun in the distance "It looks really pretty, doesn't it."

"…Yeah, I suppose."

"Don't be down Kakashi." Obito smiled and patted his shoulder "You'll find a woman who will make you feel loved and happy one day! Just like I'll have Rin one day!"

No, Kakashi knew he wouldn't find another person to make him feel like that. Though he may not have understood how this whole love thing worked, he knew that the feeling he got from that kiss was special, he could feel it. No one else could ever make him feel like that again. And why was he now feeling so jealous of Rin? Perhaps maybe because she could make him feel even better than that. It almost made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

"Well, I'm beat." Obito rose to his feet and stretched "I'm heading to bed, good night Kakashi."

"It's morning, baka." Kakashi said earning a small laugh from Obito.

Once Obito was in the tent and fast asleep, Kakashi turned around to face the tent. It was probably at that moment that it hit him that he did have feelings for Obito. Perhaps it was love, he couldn't find a better word to describe it. However, it only seemed to break his heart knowing that his love wouldn't be returned from Obito. He was much too caught up in Rin to ever acknowledge his feelings.

"Good night…I love you…"

Little did Kakashi know, but Obito had heard what he had said. A small smile had crept to his lips. Oh how he wished he could have seen those beautiful blue eyes reaction to when they had kissed.

"I love you to…" Obito barely said over a whisper, then fell into a deep sleep.

Me: I sincerely hope you Enjoyed it Brandy! I hope it didn't suck! I'm not all too familiar with this pairing so I had to wing it, lol. Happy Birthday! I love you!


End file.
